msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 31st, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from August 31st 623 K.C. Record Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I will now call this Senate session to order. As you can see the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor could not make it to this meeting, so I shall be running it. The first order of business is the pending invasion of Orgrimmar. On Tuesday next week we will be joining the other forces of the Alliance in Tiragarde Keep to begin preparations for the siege of the city. Before I move on, does anyone have any questions or comments? Lady Westwood. '''Arranwen Westwood: '''I suppose our business in Azshara is done then? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: We will most likely continue our operations in Azshara, we will also be helping the Alliance in Durotar. Miss Watkins. Amethistra Watkins: 'Yes, my question is about the level of force Hellscream may have around the area of Orgrimmar by then. Will he not be expecting us? 'Arranax DeVin: '''If there is some time, we have a guest here who wished to speak to the Senate. Unless someone minds, of course. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''It is very likely that the Warchief knows that we are planning on invading the city. Recent scout reports have indicated that the Kor'Kron numbers have increased expontentially within the last few months. '''Amethistra Watkins: '''Aye, thank you sir. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Sir Daelin. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''I am just curious as to what our role is in this invasion. Will we provide support, or be on the vangaurd? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Unfortunately I am currently unable to answer that question, the Vice-Chancellor will know more about our role in the siege. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''Thank you, Councillor. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Are there anymore questions about the invasion? Lord DeVin, you mentioned that your guest wished to address the Senate? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Of course. He happens to be a servany of the Lady Brisby from the Highlands. He has a couple of matters to bring to our attention. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Yes sir. If I am recognized by the Senate, I will speak my pieces of business. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''You may speak. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Thank you. I have three pieces of business to discuss, if I may. Firstly, I will introduce myself. I am Archmage Gehlnarine Liridian, Court Wizard to Lady Regent Hellissa Brisby and a abjurer of the Kirin Tor. My first order of business regards a simple request from the Lady Regent. Word has it that Dalaran will be present at the siege of Orgrimmar. The Coalition the Lady Regent leads will be in Orgrimmar for the raid as well and wondered if we would be allowed to retreat to Dalaran during times of non-combat for a bed or a meal? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Of course, the city of Dalaran is always open to it's allies. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Indeed. '''Adam Westwood: Naturally. Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Wonderful. Lady Regent Brisby will be pleased. Anyways, onto the second order of business. '''Danoe Sprocket: How do we know the soldiers will not cause trouble and desertion? Bowald Allister: Be silent. Gehlnarine Liridian: 'Soldiers, sir? Most of the Coalition is made up of craftsmen and support to our troops and I can assure you, sir, any deserter will be dealt with by my own hand. The second order of business regards an idea that I had... With most of our focus on both Pandaria and now Orgrimmar, there is very little in the way of magical protection for both powerful ley lines and artifacts that may be hiding in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. Therefore, my proposal, that I submit to the Senate for blessing this evening, is a Northern Council of Magic. Made up of various magi from the various countries of the North. For example, Lord DeVin has told me he supports my idea and, in my hopes anyway. will be one of its founding members. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I felt it a wise step to ensure the well being of the North as it stands now, weakened. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''This council would only operate in the North, much like the old stories of the Council of Tirisfal, only without the idea of a guardian, and limited to the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''While I see no reason why the Senate would have a problem with this, and I myself would support such a council, especially considering that the alternative is that these artifacts fall into the hands of the Forsaken, you will need to speak with the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor, though I think that they would support it. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Of course. I will speak to the directly on the matter when they are available. I have one more order of busiess that I will get to now, if the Senate permits. '''Arranax DeVin: '''By all means. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I, myself, was raised here in Dalaran. Among the Kirin Tor. I have spent most of my life in this city. It is my home. As Arathor is. Thus, I would like to seek a position here in the Magus Senate of Dalaran. I will, of course, continue to serve the Lady Regent, but desire to also be among my peers here. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I see no problem with that. If that is all, then I will open up the Senate floor to anyone who wishes to bring something to our attention. Lord Westwood. '''Adam Westwood: '''Just wanted to say that within my own lands I am constructing weapons of war to be used in the assault of Orgrimmar, as wekk as arming my army of four thousand men. Once prepared they are under command of myself and the council. '''Bowald Allister: '''I would just like to point out that they aren't your men. They are your wife's men. 'Zanbor Emerson: There is no need for that. Bowald Allister: '''We must keep things clear for the records. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Countess Steadfast. '''Adam Westwood: '''And I would like to point out, Bowald, that three fourths of them are my men and the rest belong to my wife. Now then if you are through being a smart ass, Councillor, please continue. '''Bowald Allister: '''Mister Westwood, your turn is over. '''Patho Steadfast: '''I have heard Thrall has come out of his rock and is helping the trolls, but my questions is what do we do with him? '''Danoe Sprocket: Avoid him? Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Unfortunately, that is not my decision. Patho Steadfast: He may have stopped Deathwing, but he was the one who put Hellscream up as Warchief. People have died becasue of his decisions. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''What happens to him is not up to us. '''Daelin Aderimos: '''I agree with Archamge Sprocker. That is little of our jurisdiction. '''Patho Steadfast: '''I see, that is all I have for now. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: Does anyone else have anything else to say? Lord Allister. Bowald Allister: '''Good. Now, as you may or may not know I am Lord Bowald Allister, the Eye of the Magus Senate. The responsibilities of the Office of the Eye are very important and quite necessary to the security of Dalaran and all of it's citizens. Any and all members of the Office have the right to detain and question any member of the Senate in order to route out demonic or other corruption. In order to ensure your immediate release you should cooperate at once and do as the members of the Office say, otherwise you may riase an eyebrow or two that you are hiding something. I will remind you all that you have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide. There are a few people in this room who are quite unsure of this Office and will attempt to defy the members of this Office, or talk back to them. I will warn you that these actions will also raise suspicion and you may be detained for questioning. Now, are there any questions that need to be asked before I continue? '''Aranwen Westwood: '''Writing letters of affection to another, is that illegal? '''Bowald Allister: I will on-- Patho Steadfast: '''What the hell? '''Adam Westwood: '''Shit! Cover the door! '''Zanbor Emerson: No! Due to an unfortunate incident on the floor of the Senate the record will end here. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes